1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static electric dissipators for preventing lightning strikes to structures such as buildings, towers and land or water craft. More particularly, this invention relates to electric dissipators having a multiplicity of single strands of wire allowing the static dissipation of electrical ground charges to the atmosphere to minimize the electrical potential between the clouds and the structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Lightning is the result of the interaction between different electrical potentials within the clouds and between clouds and earth. Friction caused by rising and descending air currents within storm clouds produces electrical charges in those clouds. Electrical potential varies between regions within the clouds and between clouds and the earth. When the potential gradient becomes high enough to overcome the resistance of the intervening air, a lightning strike occurs.
As a charged cloud travels through the atmosphere, it is followed by a shadow of oppositely charged particles on the ground. These charged particles attempt to reach the oppositely charged particles in the cloud, thereby producing lightning.
The traditional lightning rod comprises a pointed straight metal rod which is mounted preferably to the tallest areas of the structure. Typically, a multitude of lightning rods are mounted to the upper areas of a structure and connected electrically to earth ground by means of a braided copper cable.
The traditional lightning rod affords protection in two ways. It dissipates electrical charge to the atmosphere, thereby decreasing the buildup of electrical potential and reducing the possibility of a strike. Unfortunately, such lightning rods only have one point for dissipation of electrons to the atmosphere. Moreover, the point quickly dulls upon exposure to the atmosphere thereby reducing its effectiveness to dissipate charges. When the buildup of electrical potential exceeds the dissipation ability of the lightning, the rod becomes saturated, attracts the lightning strike and conveys the electrical energy to ground.
The traditional lightning rod is universally accepted as preventing physical damage to the structure during a lightning strike. Notwithstanding, the traditional lightning rod does not prevent other types of electrical damage. Specifically, it has been known that a lightning strike actually consists of a series of discharges which produces rapidly expanding and contracting electromagnetic fields which induce electrical currents in nearby wires and electrical equipment. While vacuum tube equipment was relatively unaffected by such induced currents, solid state electronic devices can be easily damaged. In fact, a semiconductor microprocessor can be damaged by a nearby electrical strike even if it is not in use or connected to a power source.
In view of the foregoing, it has been recognized that meaningful lightning protection is achieved by dissipating sufficient charges to the atmosphere to minimize the electrical potential between the earth and the atmosphere so that, optimally, a lightning strike never occurs. Hence, many lightning dissipators or deterrents have been developed with the primary objective of dissipating electrons to the atmosphere. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,814 discloses a lightning deterrent which consists of a cable having a multiplicity of fine conductive wires captured within the strands of the cable to emanate therefrom in a brush-like manner. During use, the cable is formed in a circular or other configuration and mounted about the periphery of the structure to be protected. The terminal ends of the multiplicity of fine conductive wires function to dissipate electrons to the atmosphere, thereby minimizing the electrical potential differential between the structure and the atmosphere. The likelihood of a lightning strike is therefore minimized.
The lightning deterrent disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,814 is intended to be formed into an annulus having a diameter sufficient to contain the vertical sides of the tower to be protected. Obviously, the intended use of such lightning deterrent would not be practical for large structures such as buildings in that a single cable extending about the building's periphery may not sufficiently dissipate electrons to the atmosphere.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the electrostatic dissipator art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrical dissipator to minimize lightning strikes to a structure such as a building, tower or vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrical dissipator having a multiplicity of fine conductive wires emanating from a base member to facilitate the dissipation of electrons to the atmosphere, thereby minimizing the electrical potential differential between the structures and the atmosphere to reduce the likelihood of a lightning strike to the structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrical dissipator having a multiplicity of fine conductive wires emanating from a base, allowing the base to be attached to various areas of the structure to be protected from lightning strikes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrical dissipator having a multiplicity of fine conductive wires emanating from a base consisting of a tube dimensioned to be slid over an existing traditional lightning rod and be crimped thereto to convert the traditional lightning rod having a single dissipator point to one having a multiplicity of dissipator points.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for manufacturing the fine conductive wires of an electrical dissipator such that the fine conductive wires are heat-tempered in a relatively straight configuration to reduce the tendency of the wires to deform and become tangled with one another.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.